Atada al pasado
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: Una extrañas cuerdas atan a la joven muchacha a cumplir un rol que se supone antiguo e incluso... ¿Anticuado? Fecha de creación: 22/07/19. La idea fue de -DarknessEternal- [EternalMoonDark] pero la trama es completamente mía.
1. Prólogo

Y de pronto abrí mis ojos, la extraña melodía sonaba mientras estaba de pie a la orilla de aquel edificio, podía sentir la suave brisa chocar contra mi rostro, una brisa agradable que tranquiliza un corazón abatido. Una brisa que pareciera el arrullo a un pequeño niño abandonado y perdido.

Si, sé que aún no entiendes de lo que hablo, seguro te preguntas _"¿Qué haces en un lugar así?" "¿Acaso piensas saltar?" "¿Piensas dejar todo atrás?" _

Ni siquiera yo lo sé... Quizás muy en el fondo lo deseo, deseo que todo termine, que mis lágrimas dejen de mojar mis mejillas y que sus voces se callen.

Estoy atada de manos, mis ojos han sido vendados... Me han cegado con sus palabras con sus supuestos "es por tu bien" "es para que lo logres" "es para que puedas ser quien deseas ser".

Pero de pronto me detuve y me pregunté **¿Eso es lo que deseo ser?**

Porque al final, se supone que debía forjar mi propia forma de ser, mi propia escencia y mi propio destino, entonces **¿Por qué? **

¿Por qué se vendaron mis ojos con sus acciones? ¿Por qué deje que ataran mis manos para guiarme por un camino que supuestamente deseo?

**¿Por qué les deje que me ataran al pasado?**

He devuelto mi mirada hacia abajo, puedo notar como la gente se reúne, seguro con pánico al ver a una joven chica parada a la orilla de ese alto edificio.

Seguro dicen _"¿Qué hace ahí una niña?" "¡Alguien baje a esa muchacha de ahí!" "¡Llamen al 911!"_ Pero... Quisiera no haber llamado la atención así, después de todo el rumor se correrá, los curiosos activan sus cámaras grabando a la joven chica parada en el borde de un abismo y seguro mi familia podría llegar a ver... Que su querida hija se volvió loca, que su pequeña consentida subió hasta la azotea de un edificio, trabó la puerta de acceso y está a sólo un paso de caer al vacío.

Pero debería detenerme en este punto, es decir, no entienden nada ¿Verdad?

No entienden como llegue a subir aquí, no saben de que diablos habló al decir que fui atada y vendada, pero les aseguro que lo entenderán.

Después de todo estoy **Atada al pasado.**

**Porque de pronto debía estar atada con unas cuerdas a un antiguo pasado que no tenía relación alguna con mi presente.**

[…]


	2. Una sonrisa natural

Serena abrió sus ojos ante el fuerte brillo del sol que golpeó su cara sintiéndola arder, la joven hizo un puchero con molestia.

—Sólo cinco minutos más... —Musitó la protegida de la luna intentando cubrir su rostro con la almohada.

—Serena, espero ya estés despierta —dijo su madre entrando a la habitación donde abrió totalmente las cortinas obteniendo un quejido por parte de su hija.

—Yo sólo quería dormir ahora que estoy en paz... —Murmuró de mala gana quitando la almohada de su rostro para voltear a ver a su madre quien le miro con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Te levantas o te saco yo misma de la cama? —Le amenazó —pueden ser las vacaciones de invierno e incluso puede que estés abatida por eso que sucedió con la extraña esa que las Sailor detuvieron —Serena rió mentalmente por aquello —yo también estoy abatida, pero eso no es excusa para estar en la cama, niña.

—Vale, ya entendí —chistó con diversión levantándose de la cama y caminar a su tocador —mamá ¿Puedes regalarme para esta navidad un nuevo juego de baño? —Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Como me digas que has perdido más de la mitad del que te regalamos tu padre y yo en Octubre te haré pagar caro —le amenazó la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

—Es sólo que quiero más como colección —excusó Serena provocando a su madre suspirar con cansancio —_vaya excusa estúpida, Serena Tsukino_ —se regañó mentalmente.

—Bien, pero no pedirás otro regalo más hasta tu cumpleaños así que cuida muy bien tus cosas —dijo la mujer.

—¿Hasta mi cumpleaños? —Cuestionó haciendo un puchero.

—Sería bueno que tomarás un trabajo de medio tiempo después de la escuela, quizás así cuides más las cosas —argumentó Ikuko con diversión.

—Pensaré eso o puedo conseguirlo una vez termine el bachillerato —comentó haciéndose su típico peinado.

—Serena —la mencionada miro por el espejo a su madre —quisiera saber, más bien tu padre también quiere saber —la joven Tsukino le miró a través del espejo con confusión cuando terminaba de peinarse —¿Piensas seguir estudiando una vez termines el bachillerato?

—¿Ha que se debe la pregunta? —Cuestionó. —Pensé que ustedes me seguirían mandando a la escuela ya que desean que estudie, siempre ha sido así —se volteó hacia su madre quien mordió su labio.

—Si, sé que te hemos presionado un poco para que lograrás llegar hasta el bachillerato, pero eres mayor de edad y está en tus manos decidir si seguirás en la universidad con alguna carrera o no estudiarás más para abrirte paso a trabajar —le dijo su madre pero su hija le sonrió.

—Mamá, hace un mes me sucedió algo que me hizo de alguna manera ver las cosas diferentes y deseo esforzarme más —le comentó con tranquilidad —creo que de hecho el diseño de interiores me ha estado atrapando un poco, con decirte que me metí a un club.

—¿Enserio? —Le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa —¿Cuándo fue eso que no lo contaste?

—Ni yo lo sé, sólo sé que termine inscrita en ese club y he estado mejorando ya que estaba primero en el club de dibujo pero al parecer era más fácil para mí diseñar interiores —relató con diversión —no son los mejores diseños que he hecho pero puedo mejorar si práctico.

—Me parecerá maravilloso si llegas a tomar una carrera universitaria en esa labor —dijo la mujer acercándose a su hija colocando su mano en su mejilla —Pero sí sientes que no es para ti, o si quieres otra carrera eres libre de cambiar, si deseas trabajar en lugar de estudiar tanto tu padre como yo lo entenderemos, si deseas un año de trabajo y al siguiente estudiar estaremos de acuerdo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

—Eso lo sé de sobra, mamá —le respondió Serena con una leve risa —¿Por qué me dices esto tan de repente?

—Porque el tiempo está pasando demasiado rápido —susurró Ikuko con cierto toque melancólico. —No hace mucho tú estabas en la secundaria pero ahora estás en bachillerato.

—Mamá, creo que te has puesto demasiado sentimental —reprochó la rubia abrazando a su madre con efusividad —te aseguro que aunque el tiempo pase ustedes siempre estarán ahí para mi, eso lo sé de sobra y se que tengo mucho tiempo antes de terminar el bachillerato, pero te aseguro que tendré claro lo que quiero después de graduarme —Ikuko le sonrió con dulzura a su hija para después tomar una bocanada de aire.

—Bueno, volviendo al tema —dijo la mujer con seriedad haciendo estremecer a Serena —¿Sabes que hora es? Son casi las nueve y por lo que sé te ibas a reunir con tus amigas por una plática importante.

—Lo olvide... —Musitó Serena asustada.

—Por eso me lo contaste ayer para recordártelo, querida hija —ironizó Ikuko e inmediatamente Serena se alejó de ella corriendo a su armario sacando una muda de ropa —¡Esto no pasaría si fueras más consciente de las cosas! —Le regañó para después salir de la habitación riendo internamente ante las prisas torpes de su hija.

—¡¿Por que no me levantaste más temprano?! —Gritó una vez salió su madre del cuarto casi cayendo al suelo al colocarse una falda azul y poniéndose una blusa blanca con una chaqueta a juego, ella tomó su bolso y después su celular mirando la pantalla notando la hora —¡Mamá! —Exclamó —¡Son las siete con cuarenta! —Reprochó en tono de berrinche escuchando detrás de su puerta las risas de su madre, rápidamente la joven abrió la puerta teniendo enfrente a su madre que estaba cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué habías dicho hace un segundo? —Le cuestionó —preguntaste de porque no te desperté más temprano —con esto le dio la espalda para ir a la planta baja, Serena bufó para después seguirle los pasos.

—Debo admitir que eso ha sido drástico, hacia mucho que no lo hacías —murmuró Serena intentando no reirse.

—Te serviré el desayuno, mejor haberte despertado temprano para que no comas rápido o te vayas sin desayunar —reprochó su madre recordando las veces que se ha llegado a ir al instituto sin desayunar o sólo comer un pan tostado.

—Si, entendí la indirecta —musitó Serena con diversión mientras su madre se adentraba a la cocina.

—Cariño ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —Preguntó Kenji llegando al comedor vestido con su uniforme del trabajo.

—Mamá es la causante —respondió la rubia a la vez que su padre besaba su coronilla para después tomar asiento en la mesa —yo le dije que me despertara temprano pero he aquí las consecuencias, me levantó **muy** temprano.

—Sigue reprochando y a la próxima será a las seis —dijo Ikuko con una sonrisa sirviéndoles el desayuno a ambos, Serena sólo sudo frío.

—Ya no dije nada —murmuró comenzando a comer provocando que su padre riera por lo bajo.

Serena una vez terminó de desayunar se subió al baño a lavar sus dientes para después salir de su casa a las ocho con treinta tomando rumbo al templo Hikawa dónde se reuniría con sus amigas y novio.

El ligero frío hacia temblar un poco a la protegida de la luna, pero ésta sonreía ante la idea de que pronto los copos de nieve caerían, ella siguió un trayecto que conocía de pies a cabeza debido a su recurrencia en visitarle y cuando menos lo pensó ya había llegado sólo con diez minutos de antelación a la hora acordada.

Ella subió los escalones que le parecían demasiados a su parecer y llegó hasta la entrada encontrando al abuelo de su amiga barrer.

—¡Buen día, abuelo de Rei! —Le saludó Serena animosamente.

—¡Buen día! —Le respondió el hombre mayor con una sonrisa —Rei está donde siempre se reúnen.

—¡Gracias por recibirme! —Hizo una leve reverencia para después dirigirse al interior entrando a una habitación bastante espaciosa donde habitualmente se reunían todos y se encontró con Rei.

—¿Serena? —Le miró Rei un poco sorprendida —has sido la primera en llegar, eso no había pasado —comentó con una sonrisa ladina.

—Tiene mi mamá el crédito —le dijo Serena sentándose —aunque me hizo una mala jugada para ello —murmuró rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, es genial que logres llegar temprano a tus compromisos, la puntualidad es una buena virtud que debería ser parte de ti —dijo Rei provocando cierta curiosidad en Serena ante el tono tan tranquilo con que se lo dijo, anteriormente seguramente se lo habría dicho con un tono más... ¿Temperamental? Más de ella, pero no era el caso en esa ocasión.

—Perdón por la intromisión —se escuchó a Amy a lo que ambas dirigieron su atención a la puerta mirando entrar a la peliazul junto a los demás detrás de ella.

—Serena, has llegado temprano —dijo Darien con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado para después darle un beso en la mejilla, algo que de cierta forma sorprendió a Serena ante el gesto cariñoso en presencia de sus amigas.

—Cuándo pensé en levantarte resultó que ya no estabas en tu cama, eso me sorprendió mucho —Comentó Luna subiéndose a su regazo.

—Bueno, como ya le dije a Rei, mi madre tiene el crédito de ello —les dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Sabemos que hemos hecho esta reunión apenas la noche anterior, pero queríamos poder hablar contigo con tranquilidad de un asunto —enunció Lita mientras se sentaba junto al resto.

—¿Sí? ¿Sobre que? —Les preguntó la rubia animosamente.

**~****¡No debías haber preguntado!** **¡Debiste haberlo evitado!** **Espera...****No podías hacerlo porque no tenías ni idea de lo que se vendría con esa conversación****~**

[...]


	3. Una figura de autoridad

Serena les miró expectante ante lo que le dirían ya que se notaba que deseaban abordar un tema que era desconocido para ella.

—Bueno, Serena —decidió Lita tomar la palabra al notar como los demás no comenzaban —nosotros queríamos hablar contigo acerca de lo próximo que sucederá —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras la protegida de la luna le miraba confundida.

—¿Hablar de lo que sucederá? —Cuestionó Serena.

—Hablamos sobre el futuro, Serena —enunció Artemis quién estaba en el regazo de Mina.

—¿Creo que entiendo? —Dijo Serena con duda aún sin entender del todo el tema a abordar.

—Cabeza de bombón, tú sabes que pronto los sucesos que estaban dictados a pasar darán pie a que tomes un rol muy importante —Haruka miró a su pareja.

—Así que quisiéramos hacer un tipo de entrenamiento para que te puedas ajustar a aquella tarea que tendrás en poco tiempo —siguió la conversación Michiru sonriendo levemente.

—Entonces, de lo que me hablan es que quieren ponerme en una especie de entrenamiento para mi próximo estatus que es el de reina —dijo Serena como una afirmación de aquello —¿Quieren decirme que me darán clases como las que tenía de princesa? Me parece anticuado —expresó mostrando un gesto de desagrado —a lo que sé, estamos viviendo en la tierra, un lugar que no se basa en monarquía y que si llegase a basarse, ésta no influirá mucho, los sistemas políticos y lo demás seguirá igual —argumentó.

—Princesa, entendemos que a usted no le agradan ese tipo de cosas, tenemos muy bien entendido que en el pasado tampoco —Setsuna se acercó a ella para consiguiente tomar sus manos. —Pero quisiéramos que pudiera usted apegarse a lo que es, alguien demasiado importante que tendrá una imagen pública ante todos y por ende debe darse a respetar.

—Sería bueno que tuvieras una faceta que te haga a respetar, es decir, eres la princesa Serenity después de todo y próximamente serás la Neo Reina Serenity —dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

—Creo que sería perfecto que lograrás transmitir respeto hacia ti y a tu posición futura —le dijo Darien abrazándola por los hombros provocándole a Serena sonrojarse.

—Pues, yo creo que sería fantástico que pudiera verme como alguien de autoridad en el futuro —murmuró Serena con una tímida sonrisa.

—Si, será algo muy bueno que eso sea así —dijo Amy mientras a su lado, Hotaru se encontraba en silencio simplemente presenciando aquella conversación.

—Yo... —Musitó Serena mirando a cada uno de los presentes para después sonreír —eso me parece bien —afirmó con su típica dulzura.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con clases de etiqueta, de modales y postura —tomó la palabra Michiru con tranquilidad.

—Una futura gobernante necesita tener conocimiento amplio en diferentes áreas, puedo ayudarte con la cocina —dijo Lita.

—Necesitas reforzar tus estudios, enfocarte en las materias como matemáticas y física, puedo ayudar en eso —enunció Amy.

—Puedo ayudar con la escritura, a redactar y vocabulario más acertado —agregó Rei con una sonrisa.

—Necesitamos trabajar en la puntualidad y la disciplina, estoy en el club de volley ball así que será fácil para mí ayudarte a seguir un horario —comentó Mina.

—Necesitaras cuidar más tu guardarropa, una señorita necesita usar vestimentas más acertadas —Serena enarco su ceja ante las palabras de Setsuna.

—Me encargaré de apoyar a Michiru con tus lecciones —informó Haruka con los brazos cruzados.

—También estaré apoyándote en el ámbito de estudio junto a Amy —agregó Darien.

—Pues está bien, estaré esperando la agenda de Mina en todo caso —dijo Serena balanceándose hacia el frente sonriendo —será algo interesante.

Ante aquella afirmación los demás le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Serena llegó a su casa donde se encontró con su hermano en la sala quién miraba el televisor.

—¡Estoy de vuelta! —Avisó dirigiéndose al sofá sentándose al lado de su hermano.

—Me alegra que volvieras pronto, hija —habló Ikuko saliendo de la cocina, la rubia en un rápido movimiento le quito el control remoto a su hermano cambiando de canal.

—¡Eh! —Se quejó el joven intentando arrebatarle el control a su hermana quien le saco la lengua evitando que le quitara el objeto de las manos —¡Yo he llegado primero!

—¡Pero yo soy la mayor y por lo tanto tengo poder! —Refutó con burla Serena.

—¡¿No pueden pasar cinco minutos juntos?! —Les cuestionó su madre acercándose hasta ellos donde le quito el control a su hija —a veces me pregunto si debo ponerlos a comer sal o algo por el estilo cada vez que pelean entre ustedes.

—Lo sentimos —dijeron ambos hermanos encogiéndose de hombros, Ikuko soltó un profundo suspiro para despues entregarle el control a su hijo.

—Él veía el televisor, señorita —dijo Ikuko mirando a su hija con el ceño fruncido a lo cual asintió haciendo un puchero —y después será el turno de tu hermana, que tienes aún tarea que ser, jovencito —murmuró mirando a Sammy quién igual dio un asentimiento con la cabeza para después devolver su atención al televisor.

—Mamá —la mujer miró a Serena quién le veía —¿Crees que es necesario que una persona cambie? —Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿En que contexto me lo pones? —Cuestionó Ikuko confundida —porque creo que las personas están en un constante cambio todo el tiempo —le comentó sonriendo caminando a la cocina, Serena se levantó rápidamente del sillón para seguirla —hay personas que hacen un pequeño cambio como cambiar su guardarropa, su cabello o su forma de hablar, hay quienes cambian su perspectiva de como se ve todo y lo que siente al entrar en contacto con su entorno.

—Me refiero a todo su ser, es decir, que cambien su actitud, su forma de vestir, su forma de interactuar —dijo Serena observando como su madre cortaba algunas verduras —que cambie toda su forma de comportarse y relacionarse con los demás a su alrededor.

—Creo que cada persona cambia cuando lo necesita hacer, no cambios tan radicales de la noche a la mañana, pero creo que si, es necesario cambiar —le respondió sonriendo ladinamente —por ejemplo, una mujer que va a ser madre necesita cambiar algunos ámbitos en su forma de hacer, prestar más atención, ser más cuidadosa, si es despistada necesita estar al cien tratando de tener su atención no sólo en su pequeño sino en todas las demás actividades que forman parte de su cotidianidad —con destreza colocó la verdura en el guiso que se hervía en el fuego de la estufa —no sé si con ello lo entiendas un poco —desvió su mirada hacia ella ante esas palabras.

—Si, lo que me dices es que piensas que si se necesita cambiar dependiendo de lo que trate el entorno en el que se va a relacionar, ¿no? —Ikuko asintió a lo que Serena sonrió enérgica —¡Lo entiendo! —Afirmó acercándose a su madre y dándole un beso en la mejilla —iré a cambiarme de ropa —avisó saliendo corriendo de la cocina, Ikuko sólo sonrió negando con su cabeza para después prestar atención a la comida que preparaba.

Serena entró a su habitación encontrándose de inmediato con Luna.

—¡Ey, Luna! —Enunció enérgica acercándose a su armario sacando una muda de ropa más cómoda —¿Cuándo llegaste? No te note.

—No hace mucho que entre, estabas discutiendo con tu hermano así que no lo notaste —murmuró Luna con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

—Lo siento por eso —se disculpó la rubia cerrando las puertas del armario.

—No te preocupes, seguro con las lecciones que comenzarás a tomar esas banalidades quedarán atrás —le dijo la felina, por unos segundos una extraña sensación recorrió a Serena la cual ignoró enseguida y salió de su habitación con rumbo al baño.

* * *

**"Algo muy pronto se irá cuesta abajo sin control, sin piedad y sin aviso"**


End file.
